Percy Jackson RWBY crossover
by ThePhengophobicGamer
Summary: So I came up with this idea while trying to fix another fanfic of mine, VNS Arc. I ended up writing a bisic outline for the first chapter and then a little more, but this is effectively dead. Basically, the idea was if RWBY characters where the next generation of demigods. Effectively abandoned, up for adoption.


**UPDATE: I got bored and read back through this chapter and saw some editing errors, so I went through and I'm pretty sure I got everything. Not a new chapter update, sorry.**

 **A/N: So this took me a little longer to throw together than I thought, but in that time I've kinda I'm going to focus on my Magic: The Gathering/RWBY crossover. Just going through my fanfic ideas, this is probably as much of a mess as VNS Arc because I have no real idea what I want to happen in the story. I've got the first chapter here, for those interested, but I really won't be working on this further than I already have until I figure it out. Should anyone want to adopt this story, your welcome to contact me and I'll give you my master document because to be honest I've got nothing past chapter 2 for this, so I very well might not come back to this story.**

"It's unfortunate you were promised a power that was never truly yours." Cinder gripped Pyrrha's chin, forcing her to look up into her "But take comfort in knowing I will use it in ways you never could have imagined." Cinder Fall stood over the kneeling form of her most recent victory, Pyrrha Nikos, the Invincible Girl, her bow drawn. Pyrrha looked up, steel in her eyes despite the quiver in her voice. "Do you believe in destiny?" A lone tear fell from Cinder's eye before she replied. "Yes." Cider's arms tensed, preparing to release the arrow, bound to kill the girl from this close range, before he was interrupted.

"I'm not overly fond of destiny myself." Both executioner and ecxecutee turned to see a figure step out of a pristine elevator car where previously there was none. The woman wore her almost golden blonde hair in a tidy bun. Her clothing consisted of a leather jerkin, plain leather pteruges* falling down to her lower thigh, her chest was covered by a light bronze chest piece, complemented by bronze greaves and gauntlets. She wielded a simple looking spear and a frightening shield, adorned with a screaming face whose hair looked to be made of snakes. It reminded Pyrrha of her own attire, built more for speed, however the woman's was more...the word spartan was what came to mind. Other than the shield's decoration, there were no markings anywhere. "Nearly caused my husband to destroy the world, once."

Cinder took a moment to recover from her apparent shock, before turning her bow on the newcomer. Before she could loose her arrow however, the woman laughed.

"Come now, litte Cindy. Even alone, I have more than enough power to paint the remaining walls with your insides should I wish it. Don't push me." The woman said, tilting her spear forward. Pyrrha noticed the subtle change as the woman's muscles tensed up her arms and legs, prepared to leap at Cinder in an instant. Her aura seemed to change as well, dropping from that of a seasoned huntress to that of... well Pyrrha didn't actually know. She had never felt a power like hers. Even Cinder's considerable power seemed like comparing a candle to a bonfire.

Cinder seemed hesitant before dispelling her weapon. "Your time will come, Olympian." She then proceeded to leap off the side of the tower, a small trail of fire following her, presumably to slow her fall. Pyrrha turned to face the woman and began to speak before she held up a finger, silencing her.

"One more minute, sweetie. I've got one last pest to deal with." The woman attached her shield to the back of her armor before moving to the edge of the tower, right next to the eye of the giant wyvern. It gave a small squeak before she spoke to it. "You'd better run off to where you came from. Go tell your mommy that we won't allow her interference in the lives of mortals any longer. And if you threaten any more of our children, I will relish hunting you alongside my aunt." The wyvern Grimm let out a distinct whimper before taking off, it's tail abnormally curled into itself.

After watching this strange woman drive off the two scariest things Pyrrha had seen in her life at present, she didn't know what to expect. She most certainly didn't think she would stow her spear behind her shield, before turning and racing towards her, wrapping her up in an exceedingly strong hug. "I'm so glad I finally can meet you, Pyrrha. I'm so proud of the warrior you've grown into."

Finally finding her voice again, Pyrrha asks, "Who are you?"

The woman laughed lightheartedly before replying."I'm your mother, sweetheart."

* * *

 **MEANWHILE**

* * *

"I've got a plan!" Ruby shouted to be heard over the din of growling and roaring from the Grimm arrayed against her and her partner. Before she could articulate her plan, however, the Grimm began falling left and right, a rain of glinting silver the only clue as to what was killing the monsters. From several of the various rooftops around the courtyard, archers stood, firing into the mass of Grimm, each arrow felling a monster each, only the strongest of Grimm taking two or three arrows before disintegrating as well. One of the archers, a very young girl, by the looks of her, leapt off a 7 story dorm before gracefully landing on the pavement below. She made her way over to the pair of dumbstruck teens, firing as she went.

"You are no longer needed upon the tower, young Rose. Come, we must return you to your friends." The other silver-clad women continued firing into the hordes of Grimm as they began to retreat, many looking quite afraid of the little girl who spoke with them.

"And who exactly are you to order us around?" Weiss demanded, brandishing Myrtenaster, firing ice shards at the retreating Grimm.

"My name is Artemis, Goddess of the hunt and moon, such as it is." The now identified goddess nodded to the moon. "We need to regroup with your teammates and friends. Ozpin and the others should be meeting us in the main atrium"

"You mean you're a real life, honest to dust goddess?" Ruby asked, folding up Crescent Rose.

"Indeed." Artemis nodded.

"Can I have your autograph?" Ruby's eyes sparkled with glee while Weiss palmed her forehead, sighing. She was glad the battle was essentially over, but at the same time, unable to deal with her partner's childishness.

* * *

 **EARLIER**

* * *

"Jaune what are you talking about? Where are you?" Weiss's concern didn't even register to him, when just a month ago he would have been jumping with joy that the icy girl had show even some care for him. Now all he could think about was making sure Pyrrha survived today.

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME!" Jaune roared into his scroll, likely drawing any nearby Grimm right to him, but at this point he really didn't care. "Please, you have to save Pyrrha." Jaune's voice came out as a broken plea before he collapsed against a shattered wall nearby.

"Are you okay?" Jaune screamed as he threw his scroll against the building across the street, surely shattering the deice. They had to get to Pyrrha. Jaune really couldn't even think of living without his new... girlfriend? Jaune didn't even know what to make of their relationship now, whether they were actually in a relationship now or if they were just still partners.

"She'll be safe." Jaune looked up to see a man standing in the street. The man wore a bronze chest plate and greaves over a leather shirt and pteruges*, a sword strapped to his hip and a rounded shield, much like Pyrrha's, on his back. "You're friend, Pyrrha, that is. Though I'm sure Ruby and Weiss will be just fine as well."

Jaune scoffed before lowering himself back against the rubble formerly known as a wall. "And how would you know that. Who are you to know whether she'll be okay or not?"

"Well I'm Percy. Though I've been called many things. Storm Bringer, Earth Shaker. And last but not least, God of the Sea." Percy waited for a moment, seeing if Juane would react in any way. "And I know she's fine because her mother would never let anything happen to her."

Jaune looked confused for a moment, trying to decide what part of Percy's statement to question first. "Wait, Pyrrha's mother? Why would she be here? I thought she was in Mistral."

"Well obviously that's Pyrrha's stepmother. Her biological mother is a goddess." Percy smiled brightly, a slight twinkle on his teeth that Jaune decided was just his imagination.

"Okay, So you're a god and Pyrrha's REAL mom is a goddess who's gong to beat this super powered evil lady that's led the Grimm to Beacon?" Percy nodded, happy that Jaune had picked up the gist of the situation. "Alright, let me help you get to the nearest bunch of Atlas soldiers so you can get checked for a concussion." Jaune spoke slowly, trying to make sure the crazy person that stood in front of him knew he was going to get him the mental help he clearly needed.

Percy frowned. "Oh I'm quite alright Jaune, no concussion here. Though we do need to pick up Glyn, Jimmy and Qrow. Those two are probably at each others throats again. Can't be in the same place for more than ten minutes before they try and kill each-other. Must be Qrow's chaotic nature. Jimmy was always a little obsessive compulsive. He got that from his mom, I guess." The man grabbed ahold of Jaune's shoulders as he rambled on, before beginning to glow. "You'll want to shut your eyes, Jaune. Don't want you to end up disintegrated." Jaune decided to humor the crazy person, that way if he was not crazy, he'd not end up a pile of ash.

"Jimmy, what's up. Nice abs." Jaune opened his eyes to find that he was now on a different street, still in Vale. He saw General Ironwood, Professor Goodwitch and Qrow Branwen, the Raven himself.

"Lord Jackson. The knights have been compromised." Just as Ironwood finished his sentence, a squad of corrupted Knights marched around the corner taking aim at the group of huntsmen. Before they could open fire, however, the Atlas control airship exploded, it's hull falling out of the sky to crash a handful of kilometers away. The loss of the corrupted control ship forced the Knights to shut down, their bodies slumping forward before falling over.

"Well there's that problem taken care of. And how many times do I have to say it, just call me Percy." Ironwood slumped, his expression showing his exhaustion and annoyance at the same time.

"He's never going to stop, Percy, you know that." Glynda replied for the dour general.

"Okay, what in the hell is going on here?!" Jaune shouted.

The adults all turned to look at Jaune before two huntsmen and a huntress turned back to face Percy. "You just threw him in the deep end, didn't you cappo?" Qrow lounged against his still extended scythe, swirling his flask around.

"I am a sea god, I live to throw people into the deep end." Percy smirked at his own cleverness.

"How original." Glynda glowered at the man, before turning back to Jaune. "Jaune, what has our kelp-headed friend here told you?" Glynda asked, ignoring Percy's pout and muttered reply. "Annabeth really needs to stop calling me that in public."

"He apparently thinks he's a god of the sea and that Pyrrha's mom is a goddess, but I really think he has a concussion. Though it seems he's infected the three of you too. Me as well, now that I think about it. I have no idea how I got here." Jaune's face scrunched up in confusion before he checked his head for any bumps he hadn't remembered getting.

Glynda lightly swatted Jaune's arms down away from his head before chastising her medically ill-informed student. "Jaune, concussions aren't contagious. He's told you the truth. He's the god of the sea, and you are his son."

*Pteruges are the leather skirt that many Roman and Greek soldiers wore. A quick google should bring up the image on Wikipedia, should you want a picture.


End file.
